Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf
is the younger daughter to Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf and Naomi Juliet Thūrwolf Personality As a young girl. Raimu is a bit happy yet calm yet as mischievous and ready to get in trouble like her mother use to when she was a younger. but she acts a little shy when she hangs out with her aunts. but She always having a calm happy smile on her face and she kind to everyone she meets. She also very athletic and is a great artist As Raimu got a little older she was strong, following Sharona Devil Rhodes' orders without any questioning,single-minded and sill friendly. She has shown to get coldhearted to her father's training but later on when she was freed from Sharona De Vil Rhodes' control. she apologizes to her father and let him forgive her Character Relationships *The Daughter of Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf and Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi *working sharona as her Second-in-command under the name as "Masked girl" Appearance Raimu wears hear trademark black cap hat. underneath that black cap hat. she has short crimson red hair with two cherry blossoms in her hair and she has the same eye color as her mother Before the Timeskip when she got older she wears a long-sleeve light purple shirt with an black heart with an crossbones with white short pants with an cyan slash with red and black and red shoes After the Timeskip History Early Past and Early Childhood she was born on June 14 and is the eight year old. daughter of Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf and Naomi Juliet Thūrwolf who is now traveling with her aunt Lilly Michelle, but is currently in the custody of her other aunt Millie Marson whom she believes is her real "mother". Before the Timeskip Searching for her parents at the age of nine. she was soon under the guardianship of her aunt Millie. she later works with aunt to search for her father. After meeting with her father's half sister and was hearing the story about their final encounter with sharona, her father suddenly arrives, with her father saying that things have change because that is what he promised her. later on she Stuttering "Da... Daddy!" Raimu suddenly tackle hugs her father During the Timeskip At the age of ten years old, Raimu has been skipping some classes at school. As she walks home at dusk one day, she complains to Faeria that she does not care that she has to study hard, only for Faeria to tell her that she is the important heir of the Thūrwolf Family, who must protect and keep the lineage amongst others for the next Shaman Fight. When Raimu reveals that she does even care much about the next Shaman Fight because it was so far ahead and that she would like to skip some classes to fight like her father and mother did so many years ago,just then Faeria manifests into her human form. to make Raimu a little scare. but she then. Faeria also explains that her master had to do so and scolded him for saying so. However this made Raimu angry and then she just punches and headbutts Faeria. and then she reminded her that she is also a shaman and reveals that she does not wish to study hard, but just simply be a shaman and fight like her father use to. A Wrong Doing soon after not completing her training or going to school thus causing Raimu to take a day off. to abandoned her father's hard opinions of Training believing to be so semi weak. however she ran off into the a wild blizzard doing that night when it was December. while her father was searching for her in that following night. however he eventually assumed that she had "died" in the wild snow storm. however At one point in her life, she later took the alias of "Masked Girl" she hiding behind a mask and wearing black clothing. ever since that day when she got older. and has been working under sharona as her Second-in-command ever since then Freedom After the Timeskip Character Trivia References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Thūrwolf Family Member